Care and/or makeup compositions, in particular foundations, are provided in the form of varied textures ranging from fluid to solid.
Consumers find fluid textures attractive because they are easy to apply and give the feeling of a thin film and a light and natural finish which is forgotten after application.
It is nevertheless difficult to obtain fluid textures in the form of water-in-oil emulsions, with a high content of aqueous phase, desired for its freshness and moisturization benefits and nongreasy effect, which tends towards thickening the composition. Moreover, fluid textures, in particular when they contain pulverulent materials, in particular high-density particles (for example: pigments, inorganic fillers) exhibit problems of stability over time. In addition, when the product is intended to provide mattness and fastness and when it contains a high level of pulverulent materials and, optionally, the presence of a film-forming agent, the drying time is generally very short, which prevents the product from being worked on the skin for a sufficiently long period of time.
It therefore appears to be of interest to be able to develop matting care and/or makeup compositions which ally good fluidity and good stability and which can be worked on the skin for a long time, giving a soft and matting finish.